Lonely
by weirddramagirl
Summary: When Gaara and Hinata meet they find out they are not so differnt. A bit OOC, HinataGaara
1. Chapter One

Written by Weirddramagirl  
  
Edited by Lys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
There will be some out of chapter (OOC) in this story, because it is hard to avoid. If you don't like Hinata and Gaara pairings then don't read this. Mild spoilers up to chapter 181 of the manga.  
  
**Lonely:  
Chapter One  
**  
The long ordeal of Sasuke running off was finally over. He was brought back and put under constant observation by a crew of five ANBU. The village was beginning to get back to normal and Tsunade threw a party to celebrate and help lift spirits. All the ninjas were invited including the three sand siblings who had saved them a week ago.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
Looking around the room, from the corner where I sit, I can see Naruto and Lee are fighting over who gets to dance with Sakura. Temari is having what seems to be an intellectual conversation with Shikamaru and Shino. Choji and Kankuro are in an eating battle of sorts. Even Neji is having fun dancing with Ino. No one even notices I am here. Everyone is too busy enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. I glance over to another corner of the room to find the red haired sand ninja, Gaara, sitting alone watching the scene. Gaara is looking over at me, I quickly turn my head; I don't want him to think I am staring. I let out a sigh and continued to watch the scene before me.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
The whole mess is finally over. I'd hoped I would get to go home but that dosen't seem to be the case. Here I am bored to death, sitting alone at a party. I notice a girl looking at me, one of the ones from the chuunin exam. She had lost badly to that guy with the same eyes. She looks away, as they all do; people still fear me. I have to get out of here, I think. So I sand up and walk outside. I lie down on the soft grass. I look up at the stars; it is one of my favorite things to do.  
  
After a while I hear someone come outside, they are walking towards me. Then all of a sudden they trip and land on me. It is that girl.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
I can't stand to watch Naruto flirt with Sakura anymore, I need some air. I get up and walk outside. I look up at the sky as I walk and next thing I know I am falling.  
  
"Aaaa...!"  
  
I land on something, or someone. It is him, the sand boy. I quickly remove myself and back up. I just sit there staring for a few seconds.  
  
"I... I am sorry, I tripped. I was looking at the stars and I didn't see you," I whisper.  
  
The boy just stares at me with his intense eyes, then he resumes looking at the sky.  
  
I too look back to my beloved stars. We sit like that in silence for a while till I decide to speak.  
  
"So vast... it makes me feel like there might be a place for me," I say in a voice so low I doubt it is audible.  
  
My thoughts are confirmed as he does not respond.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
Although I don't show it I am slightly startled by her comment. Can this girl read minds? I am somewhat interested in what she has to say. I wait a while longer then turn to her.  
  
"Tell me your story" I demand. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, that's just how I speak.  
  
"My story...?" She says with a confused face. Her expression softens as she understands what I am asking her. She tells me of her family and of the boy she fought in the exam and the hatred her own father feels for her. In the beginning her voice is shaky and stuttered but as she finishes she sounds more stable. She then looks back at the sky.  
  
"I often feel like I don't deserve to be here, that no one would notice, let alone care if I was gone. In fact, my father might be happy since then he could have a stronger heiress to the Hyuga clan." She looks up with a bittersweet smile.  
  
I look at her for a second as she sits in the moonlight gazing up at the stars. He skin seems so pale in contrast to her hair. Her figure is small and delicate, as if it could dissolve in the wind at any moment. But it is her eyes that catch my attention. So pure, so empty, so...  
  
"Lonely," I mutter.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
I barely hear what he said but I realize he understands. I want to know more about him; but although I have started to become more comfortable, I am still slightly afraid of him.  
  
"What about your story?" I whisper, hoping he won't get mad and kill me on the spot.  
  
He just stares at me for moment with those ice eyes, as if he is contemplating some matter of importance. Then he looks at the sky and begins to speak. His story is blunt and his voice holds no emotion, even as he tells me about the thousands he has slaughtered, including his own mother. Although his expression never changes I see it in his eyes, that look, the one I knew all too well. He is lonely too. Then I do something, I don't know what came over me, but I reach out to hold him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I tell her my story, all along expecting she will run off, afraid for her life, but it is quite the opposite. She hugs me. I didn't know what to do, I just freeze. After a few seconds I let up and hug her back. It is.... nice. It would be better if I could feel her skin; damn my curse... my protection.  
  
We remain like this for a while. I hear someone coming outside and I quickly pull away. She is startled. I look at her one last time before dissolving into sand.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
He pulls away from the embrace and looks at me. Then he is gone. I notice that someone has come outside. Is that why? How long had we sat here talking? People are beginning to head home; I guess I should leave too. I look at the stars one last time before getting up to leave.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I reappear in a tree close by. I watch as Hinata gazes at the sky then stand to leave. What just happened? 


	2. Chapter Two

Written by Weirddramagirl  
  
Edited by Lys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
**Lonely:  
Chapter Two**  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
It's been two weeks since Gaara left, I haven't seen or heard from him since. Yet I find my self unable to stop thinking about him. I look out my window at the night sky - is he looking up there right now too?  
  
I hear something move in the bushes. Before I am able to look, two men come though my window. I activate Byakugan, however one of them grabs my arms. I am unable to attack. My feet lash out at them, but it is in vain. I scream as they drag me off. Oh god, not another kidnapping attempt. It's the third time in two weeks. The village is still weak and other countries have been trying to take advantage of that. Luckily, I hear a group catching up. Neji and two other Hyuga from the branch family suddenly appear. A fight brakes out; I am unable to help.  
  
We walk home in silence. I get to my house and Neji walks away I hear him mumble something under his breath.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
It's true, I am weak. If I was stronger they would not go after me or at least they would have a harder time trying. I walk to my room and fall on my bed... when will it end?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I look out the window of the large room. A meeting was called today for the all the sand ninjas, they giving us new missions. Are they going to assign me another stupid one? What a waste. The new Kazekage begins to speak, but I don't care.  
  
"...the leaf village... Hyuga..."  
  
A few words catch my interest. I stand up. Everyone becomes silent and stares.  
  
"Repeat that. I wasn't listening," I bluntly demand.  
  
"The leaf village has requested a group of body guards for the Hyuga heir, it seems there has been-"  
  
"My team will take it," I cut him off  
  
"But.." I glare at him. "Alright," he gives in. "Here is the request letter; you can read the details on the way there."  
  
I take the paper and walk out of the room. Temari and Kankuro follow, a bit confused, but they are smart enough to know better then to ask.  
  
I pack my stuff and give them time to get theirs. Temari is slow, I have become more patient these days and she takes advantage of that. As we walk towards the leaf village I read over the paper making sure I heard right.  
  
_To protect a precious person  
_  
The boy that fought for love... that is what made him strong. Maybe I too will finally be able to fight for a precious person. It is getting late I look at the stars; I wonder if she is looking at the stars too. Hinata... the first person to care.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
My father called me to a meeting today. What does he want with me? He hardly looks my way... Maybe he is going to yell at me for being so weak and allowing these kidnap attempts to occur. I walk to the hall and stop dead in my tracks as I open the door... he is there. Am I seeing things? No... but why?  
  
"Hinata stop standing there and come in. I have other things to do today." My fathers tone is harsh.  
  
I walk in the room and take a seat, unable to respond.  
  
"All the recent kidnapping attempts are becoming a nuisance for the clan. We have better things to do than babysit the weak. Therefore, at my request, Tsunade-sama sent a letter to the Sand requesting a team of bodyguards. From now on you are not to leave their sight. I have given them quarters next to your room." My father looks over at Gaara and his siblings "I hope there will no longer be any incidents that we will have to deal with."  
  
With that, he walks out of the room, leaving me with them. I feel ashamed at how weak I am; for some reason, it is even worse because it is in front of him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
This man is cruel. The real weak one is him for belittling his own daughter in the presence of others. If only for the fact that she survives this kind of treatment, she is strong. I will help.  
  
"We are going to train," I say, looking right at Hinata.  
  
She looks back at me, somewhat confused. I start walking outside, she follows. I know little about the house and it grounds so I decide to ask.  
  
"Where is the nearest training area?"  
  
She pauses for a moment, then in her whisper of a voice says, "We have several indoor and outdoor training areas on the property. The closest is on the left side of the main housing complex; however, it will most likely be occupied at this time of the day. We can go to one in the far left corner of the grounds; not many people use that one."  
  
We walk in silence there, Temari and Kankuro a few steps behind Hinata and me. They don't understand but I don't expect them to.  
  
I step out into the middle of the training area.  
  
"Attack me with everything you have; I want to know the extent of your power," I tell Hinata.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
Why is he here? Why did he take me to train? I am so confused but I know I won't get answers from him right now.  
  
"Byakugan!" I yell.  
  
I run towards him dodging a few test shots of sand he sends towards me. I can't get close enough; every attack is blocked by the sand. He hasn't even moved. But I continue anyway For hours we do this. For hours, he stands there unmoving, face unchanging. My hands are bloody, my breaths are short and ragged. This is my last attack. I run towards him as if to attack in the front but faze out and attack from the back; it's too late, the sand is there waiting for me. I strike hard but it is blocked. I fall to the ground. Gaara turns and looks at me, I look away.  
  
"We are done for today, get food and rest. We will continue tomorrow." Gaara turns to walk away.  
  
I force myself to stand and follow him. I get back to my room and collapse on my bed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I walk towards my new room, I share it with Kankuro. There is a bathroom that connects to Temari's room. If it was a year ago I would have had my own living area while Temari and Kankuro shared a room, but things have changed ever since the first time I came to this village. Temari and Kankuro walk into the room after me.  
  
"Why are we here? What the hell is going on, Gaara?" Kankuro starts, I glare at him.  
  
Seeing this, Temari interjects, "Kankuro didn't mean to sound so rude. We just wish to know why we are here."  
  
"I want to understand true strength" I tell them vaguely, knowing they won't understand.  
  
_To protect a precious person  
_  
Love and strength; the two seem synonymous. Temari sighs and walks out of the room. Kankuro stares at me for a few more seconds as if he is trying to find the meaning of my words in my face. He gives up and sets Karasu down and begins his daily cleaning and repairing of the doll. Maybe I should get a feel for the area. I jump out the window to take a walk.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
I wake up and realize I have been asleep for a while. My stomach growls, I get up and walk down the hall to get something to eat. Temari is sitting in the kitchen; she looks up as I walk in. I feel like she is inspecting me; it makes nervous.  
  
"Umm... I... I came to get something to eat," I manage to get out. I walk by her to the fridge and find some leftovers. She is still looking at me, maybe I will take this back to my room.  
  
"Sit with me," she says in a flat voice.  
  
I don't know whether it is a request or a demand. I sit down next to her.  
  
"Why is my brother interested in you?"  
  
She is very blunt. I answer honestly, "I don't know."  
  
I move the food around my plate. Silence fills the room, so thick that I feel I could choke on it. I take a bite of my food. Slowly but surely I finish my dinner. I place my dishes in the sink and walk to my room; sleep.  
  
For the next four days it is the same routine. I wake up early each morning, train till I can barely move, take a lunch break then resume training till dinner. I come back to the house, eat something, then fall asleep. The lunch break seems to get later each day. Does this mean I am improving or that I am not pushing myself enough? I don't know. Tonight is different; I force myself to stay awake. Climb out my window onto the roof. I know he is there, looking at the stars, he does not sleep. I sit down a few feet away from him, he doesn't even move. I also look up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I sit on the roof every night just staring at the seemingly infinite sky. Someone comes to sit with me up here tonight; Hinata.  
  
"Why?" she asks in a voice that could be a quite breeze.  
  
"To protect a precious person," I tell her.  
  
She seems taken back by this. She didn't know? I will explain more I guess.  
  
"No one ever understood, nor did they care. But you..." I stop, no need to continue, she knows what I am trying to say.  
  
"Gaara.... thank you," Her eyes begin to glisten.  
  
I feel an urge to hold her... I want to feel her warmth. I reach out to catch a tear. The sand absorbs it, I feel nothing. I frown. She sees this and her face scrunches into a confused expression.  
  
"The sand protects me from everything it deems harmful," I explain. "It decided long ago that humans only bring pain."  
  
"...oh" is all she says.  
  
"You need sleep. Go" I tell her.  
  
She obeys, taking one last glance my way before jumping into her window.  
  
I go back into the house, but not to my room.  
  
"Temari wake up, I need to talk to you," I say while knocking on my sister's door.  
  
She opens it rubbing her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Tomorrow you will train with Hinata. I have other things to do."  
  
Temari give me an inquisitive look, but I disregard it and walk away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Written by Weirddramagirl  
  
Edited by Lys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
This chapter has the first fight scene and kissing scene I have ever written, so I am sorry if it sucks. I am also sorry if lots of people think it is too fast, but unfortunately I am not very good at extending things. Also I made some changes to the first two chapters in regards to Gaara's sand protection.  
  
**Lonely:  
Chapter Three  
**  
[Hinata POV]  
  
I wake up with thoughts of last night. He feels nothing from human contact. So that strange night when we hugged, he couldn't feel that? I get dressed, eat something and head off to train.  
  
I get to the training area, but he is not there, only his sister.  
  
"You will train with me today," Temari says with no explanation.  
  
I train hard. Her style is different and it takes a bit of adjusting before I can even form a plan of attack. But otherwise the day passes normally.  
  
Several days pass... I haven't seen Gaara at all. I train mostly with Temari, sometimes with Kankuro. I wonder what happened. Is he mad at me? At one point, I try to ask Temari about his sudden disappearance, but she says it is none of my business; perhaps she doesn't know either.  
  
Days turn into a week, I still haven't seen him. My training is intense; Temari never goes easy on me. My body aches, but for some reason, tonight, I find myself unable to sleep. I head to the roof; maybe he will be there. No such luck. I take a seat looking at the sky. The sky is clear tonight, no sign of clouds. The moon is but a sliver in the sky.  
  
_When the moon is not full, the stars shine more brightly.  
_  
It is one of my favorite quotes. I wonder if one day I will shine too. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. It is too late, someone shoves something in my mouth while another binds my hands. I don't even get a chance to scream. There are five of them total; they bounce from tree to tree dragging me along. Damnit! Why am I so weak? How did I not sense them!?  
  
We are off the Hyuga property and deep into the Konoha forest. Unexpectedly I hear a shriek from the man in the back. Two others fall back to see what has happened, while two men continue on with me; they quicken their pace.  
  
A few minutes later, I see a wall of sand ahead. Gaara...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Gaara POV]  
  
I train hard every day, but every night I watch her. Tonight she does not sleep but instead heads to the roof. She looks a little disappointed when she gets up there. Could it be she hoped I would be there? I watch as she sits alone looking at the sky in deep thought. Then I sense something, I see five of them. For some reason, she doesn't notice; they take her without a fight. I follow, waiting for an opportunity. Even I realize these are strong, skilled ninjas and I cannot handle all five at once. The one in the back drops back a bit more. Has he noticed me? My sand is on him in seconds. He doesn't even have a chance to use his skills. He cries out, seems I was too slow.  
  
Two ninjas come towards me. The first forms hand seals and the other fazes out. He reappears behind me. They are fast. The first ninja throws a fuuma shuriken towards me. As it approaches it spit into five, coming at me from many angles. The second ninja tosses three umbrellas in the air. My sand heads towards the five fuuma shurikens, but when it hits they suddenly burst of into thousands of kunais and shurikens. At the same moment, the umbrellas' release millions of needles all headed at me. I smirk; they can't win with these techniques. While the sand on my skin protects me from the incoming weapons, the other sand wraps around the two ninjas. This is the end.  
  
"Desert Graveyard," I say with a grin, closing my fist.  
  
I am now on my way to the last two ninjas. I dissolve and reappear in front of them. Although none of the ninjas are wearing head protectors, I have gathered that they must be from the Hidden Rain Village because of the umbrellas used by the pervious ninja.  
  
One ninja comes at me while the other stays back with Hinata. I form the sand into sharp point and send it towards the second ninja, or so I make him believe. He jumps back and at the last second I curve it to free Hinata's ropes. She removes her gag and activates Byakugan. She sees what I am doing and heads for a high point in the trees. I have let my sand surround the area in a very thin layer at a distance. She is out of the target area; my sand moves in almost instantaneously; the two men never had a chance. They are crushed together.  
  
She moves over to me now, as my sand retreats into the gourd. We are face to face in the darkness, small amounts of moonlight making its way through the trees. I move closer. Not knowing what to say, I kiss her. At first I feel nothing but I will the sand to withdraw. Bit by bit I can feel her warmth. I know she can feel the difference too because she leans in closer and wraps her arms around me. Her lips part, inviting me in. My tongue enters, she taste sweet. We explore each other mouths cautiously at first, then our lips mash harder and we message each other's tongues. I never learned how to do this; it is all instinct, the human side of me. I now force the sand away from my finger tips so I can feel her skin. It is softer than I could have ever imagined. I run my fingers along the back of her neck and through her hair. The past week of hard training has paid off; the sand now abides by my will.  
  
After a while we break apart, finding our way to the ground. We lie here entangled in each other, neither of us speaks. I feel warm and content. Is this love? I feel my eyes become heavy and for the first time since I can remember I sleep without disturbance.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Hinata POV]  
  
I thought it might have been a dream, but I wake up beside him. He is still asleep. I will let him sleep because I know it is the first time in a very long time. His face is so peaceful like this. How could this boy have a demon inside him? I snuggle closer to him, he is warm. Somehow he has learned to control the layer of sand on his skin. Is that what he was doing the past three days? I remain unmoving next to him for a while; I never want to leave this moment. But I now can see the sun begin to rise. I kiss him and he begins to stir.  
  
"We have to go back," I tell him with sad eyes.  
  
He nods; our embrace ends and we embark on the walk back to my home.  
  
Everyone seems to be outside. I can see Kankuro and Temari argue with my father. Suddenly they notice us. Some of the people head back inside. My father gives me a frightening glare but says nothing going back into the house. Why does he hate me so much?  
  
Two weeks have passed and there haven't been any more incidents. However, my father refuses to let me leave the property. I am no longer even able to meet with my team. I have resumed training with Gaara. Sometimes we meet on the roof at night. We don't talk much, but words are not needed, we have an understanding. We are learning what love is; I am not lonely anymore. 


	4. Chapter Four

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Lys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Lonely:

Chapter Four

[Gaara POV]

The past few weeks have been interesting. Hinata and I meet almost every night. Sometimes we sit and watch the sky, sometimes we talk. Several nights, we have found a way to each other's lips. I find it hard to describe the pleasurable feeling. It is as intense as pain, only different; opposite? I suppose that will have to do. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

I receive notice to meet with Hiashi Hyuga. What does he want? I walk down the hall to the large room we sat in when we first arrived. He is waiting for me. I sit down, Temari and Kankuro take a seat next to me.

"Your services are no longer needed; we feel the threat has come to an end." The old man tells me.

I knew this would happen one day. I feel a pain in my heart. What will I do now? I nod and walk out of the room. I need to speak to her before I leave. I tell Temari and Kankuro to go gather their things. I walk outside and find her waiting at our training area. My demeanor shows no change but I know she sees it in my eyes; something is wrong.

"Your father has informed me today that our mission is over," I tell her.

Her face pales hearing this. I don't know what to say, what to do.

"Gaara..." her voice is barely a whisper. "...you can't go... please..." She looks up and her voice raises a little. "Don't leave me!" Water is accumulating in her eyes.

There is a pain in my chest. I don't understand. Why does it hurt so much? I don't want to leave... I feel like I might die without her.

"Then I will take you with me." It seems reasonable to me.

She looks away. She does not agree?

"I... I can't..." she says.

"You don't want to?" I feel the pain slash deeper.

"No! It's not that," she quickly replies. "They won't let me... they will never let me go. Although they don't want me, they don't want to risk others gaining the secrets my body holds."

"I would never let anyone take you. I will always protect you," Why is this so difficult?

She looks at me with sad eyes, filled to brim with tears. I reach out to catch one.

"Gaara... I love you," she says wrapping her arms around me. "I will wait for you to return..." she breaks down into full sobs. "Goodbye."

no... No... NO! It can't happen like this... Love is supposed to cure the pain in my heart! Why does it make it hurt more? She lets go of me and walks away. Then she breaks into a full run. I just stand here, unable to move.

-----------------------------

[Hinata POV]

Why? Why did it have to end? Somewhere deep inside I knew this day would come. I have just refused to think about it. He is the one person who cares, who sees me as something other then weak... something beautiful. When he looks at me it makes me feel like I have finally found that spot in the sky... a place where I belong. But I am doomed to spend the rest of my life stuck here. If I am lucky they will let me join my team again, but I know even that is a high hope. Even if I ran away they would hunt me down. It just won't work. I fall onto my bed hoping I will drown in my tears.

-----------------------------

[Gaara POV]

I come into my room to find Temari and Kankuro waiting for me.

"I don't want to leave yet, not without the Hyuga girl," I tell them.

Kankuro is confused, but Temari seems to understand. I head off to find Hiashi Hyuga. I see him sitting in one of the many gardens.

"I want to take Hinata with me," I say blutly.

He looks at me, his eyes wide. Then his face resumes its stoic form.

"Why would you want such a weakling?" There is underlying disgust in his voice.

"I love her."

His face breaks once again. "She will never be allowed to leave. She is s weak ninja and someone could easily capture her and learn the secrets of our clan."

"I don't wish to find her secrets or give her to someone else. You don't want her, I do. I will protect her," I tell him.

He says nothing for a long time. I am waiting for some kind of reply. If it was a year ago I would have just killed him and took her, but things have changed. Finally he looks at me.

"You will protect her? If you can prove you can protect her better then our clan you can have her," he says with a smug smile on his face.

"Deal," I agree.

"I will fetch our best fighter. The match will be held in one hour in training area four, the indoor arena."

I watch him walk away. Then I leave to find Hinata.

-----------------------------

[Hinata POV]

I sense something in my room. I look up and he is here. I don't want him to see me looking like this. Not that I care so much about my outward apparence, more just how weak I look right now.

"Pack your things your father has agreed to let me take you," he says.

Did I just hear that right?

"I need to beat someone first, but that shouldn't take too long." I knew there had to be a catch.

I am certain I know who this someone will be; but how is my father going to convince Neji to fight?


	5. Chapter Five

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Lys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

This chapter will be sad and if you don't like it, too bad; I am evil. I don't want to read a bunch of complants about it so unless you have something nice to say or constructive criticism please don't review this chapter. Thank you.

Lonely:

Chapter Five

[Hinata POV]

I sit down at the edge of my family's indoor fighting area. I watch as Gaara and Neji face off against each other. Why is Neji out there? What did my father say to make him fight? Neji moves into a fighting stance: left hand forward, right foot back. Gaara stands with his arms crossed and feet should length apart. I hope he doesn't take this fight too lightly.

"Begin," my father tells them.

"Byakugan," Neji says, taking off.

Neji runs towards Gaara, most likely testing him. He makes several jabs at Gaara but he can't get close enough to him without the sand interfering. Neji flips backwards, probably taking a second to form a plan of attack.

"Suna Shigure [Desert Rain]," Gaara says calmly.

Sand begins to form into sharp needles, falling down at Neji. But Neji performs Hakkeshou kaiten [Divination Whirl]; he spins while a large amount of chakra is released from his body. As Neji begins to slow to a stop, Gaara takes this opportunity to send a second assault of sand at him.

"Sabaku Kyuu no Jutsu [Desert Coffin]," Gaara says.

The sand bursts out at Neji covering his body, however he manages to performs Hakkeshou kaiten again. It sends the sand flying back. To others it may appear that Gaara is remaining clam however I can see it in his eyes, he is slightly shocked. I don't think anyone has ever countered that move before. Neji takes a stance with his left arm extended in front of him and his right arm extended behind. His right foot is back and his head is tilted down.

"Hakke Rekujuuyonshou [Divination Field, 64 Strikes]" he says, before jetting off at Gaara head on. I activate my Byakugan just so I am able to watch.

"Two strikes"

Gaara's sand blocks.

"Four strikes"

Neji still can't pass his defense.

"Eight strikes"

Still nothing, Neji picks up speed.

"Sixteen strikes"

Oh god! One got through. Gaara twitches. Neji gains more speed fazes out and reappears behind him. Why is Gaara just standing there!

"Thirty-two strikes" Neji says, coming at him almost every angle.

Gaara takes about six hits; the movements are so fast now it's hard to tell. Neji jumps back a bit to pick up speed before the final blow. But his complete concentration on the task at hand has left him open. Gaara's sand envelops him from behind.

"Desert Coffin" Gaara says, holding his hand open.

Neji's body is almost completely covered in sand, everything but his face; he is unable to move. Although Gaara took a few hits it seems he is alright for the most part.

Then everything seems to turns to slow motion. I see Gaara's hand begin to shut.

"Desert Gr-"

"Gaara! NO!!!" I scream.

He looks back at me for a second. Then Neji screams in pain. It is slow; his eyes bulge out as he shakes violently. Then his face falls and all is silent. My eyes fill with water. Even with everything Neji had done to me I never wanted him to die.

"Why...?" I looked at Gaara in shock and dismay.

I thought he had changed... I don't know what to do. I shake with horror as I see the sand retreat back into the gourd and Neji's bloody body slip to the ground. My father turns to Gaara.

"You have proved yourself as a strong fighter. You can take my daughter..." he now faces me, "if she wants to go with you."

Gaara looks at me. I see confusion in his eyes. I can't go with him, I just can't. He... he... he is a monster!

"no..." I whisper my eyes glued to the ground. I run off towards my room.

[Gaara POV]

My sand wraps around my vitem and I start to get carred away. I almost kill him but Hinata breaks in.

"Gaara! NO!!!" she screams.

I realize she doesn't want to kill him for some reason, so I stop. However all of a sudden he starts to scream. I haven't done anything. Is the sand acting on it's own? His head drops he is dead.

"Why...?" she whimpers.

I don't know. I release him and my sand returns. He is bloody but his body is not crushed. I didn't kill him. Then the old man turns to me.

"You have proved yourself as a strong fighter. You can take my daughter..." he say, then faces her, "if she wants to go with you."

I look at her. She seems so frightened of me. Why? I am so confused, what is going on?

"no..." she runs off.

No? This can't be. Why has she changed her mind? Does she think I killed him? The old man turns back to me now.

"She doesn't want to go with you. You are no longer needed here, please leave," he tells me.

I stare at him with hatred. There is something odd about all this, but I can't place it. Temari and Kankuro stand up and walk towards me.

"Come on Gaara," Temari says in a soft voice "it is time to go home."

I don't bother arguing with her. As we walk off the property I take one last look back hoping I to catch a glimpse of Hinata. Unfortunately, it seems she really isn't coming.


	6. Chapter Six

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Lys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Lonely:

Chapter Six

Hinata POV

I have been sitting in my room for god knows how long; finally, I hear a knock on the door. The news has gotten out and many people are up in arms. Naruto and Lee are at my door asking what happened and how. I can't say anything. I break into tears again. Naruto reaches out to hold me. At any other time I would have fallen into his arms in utter bliss, but not now. I back away. I still care for Naruto and I am grateful for the strength he has given me but I don't want to be touched.

They walk me downstairs where Neji's body is being prepared for the funeral. Tenten is there, in tears. Sakura is trying to comfort her in vain. Tenten doesn't even notice when we walk in. Lee seems worried for her.

"She hasn't left his side since we got here." Lee says looking at her. "The whole way here she didn't believe it. When she got here she just collapsed and wouldn't stop crying."

Sakura stands up and walks over to Lee. They leave to talk about something. Naruto now turns to me.

"We are going after him," Naruto says looking me in the eyes. "I will avenge your cousin."

Part of me wants to scream no but the other half doesn't know what to do. Gaara has killed so many; his own village wants him dead.

"I want to go with you," I plead.

"No. I don't think it would be good for you," Naruto tells me.

I don't feel like arguing with him. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino show up. Ino goes straight to Tenten, yet another useless attempt to clam her. Shikamaru begins to talk to Naruto about the mission. It seems they have not even talked to the Fifth about it. I can't believe all of them would go behind her back like this. I suppose they assume that she will delay the mission or cancel it all together. Everything seems blurry as I watch Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji head off. Sakura tries to tell me something reassuring but I don't hear it. I feel numb.

Sakura and Ino headed home a while ago. At one point Shino, Kiba and Akamaru came by but I don't remember much of what happened. They are gone now. Only Tenten and I are here anymore. She finally looks up.

"Why?" She asks me in a hoarse voice.

"I… I don't know…" I tell her honestly.

She finally stands up a heads outside mumbling something, I only catch one word.

"… love…"

What does love mean? I begin walking back to my room, past my father's office. The house is traditional with paper walls so I happen to hear something.

"… I told him if he lost to the sand boy then he was useless to our clan and he would be forfeiting his life. I never thought for a moment he would lose. I needed to motivate him somehow. When I saw the battle was decided I had no other choice then to activate the seal..."

Am I hearing right? I can't believe my father would do such a thing! He is often cruel but that is just wrong! I feel a rage building inside me. I want to kill him, but then I would be no better then him. Oh god, and they are going after Gaara! They are going to kill him! I run out of my house, not bothering to grab any necessities.

Gaara POV

The trip home is silent. Temari and Kankuro know better than to try to talk to me right now. Part of me wants to go on a killing spree, destroy everything in my path and revert back to being a heartless demon. But for some reason another part of me doesn't want to. Even if it hurts I want to hold on to the memory of love.

Suddenly I sense someone is approaching. No, wait, there is more then one person. Temari and Kankuro must have caught wind of it too, they have stopped. We take a defensive pose as four ninjas jump out of the trees. Naruto? What is going on?

Hinata POV

I am running as fast I can. My feet seem to float from tree to tree. I am nearing the edge of Konoha. Four guys on the road try to stop me; it seems they are looking for a "good time". They are ninjas from another village.

"I don't have time for this!" I say out loud, more to myself.

I activate Byakugan as two of them come towards me. I block one of their attacks while kicking the other hard in the stomach from behind. With lightning fast movements I would not have been capable of some weeks ago, I close off some of the first guy's vital chakra holes.

Two more come at me. One wields a large sword. As he raises it to take a strike I move in under him giving him a hit near the heart. He drops his sword, falling to the ground coughing up blood. The next tries to come at me from behind with some kunai. I dodge easily and use combination moves to render him unable to use chakra. The last guy just stares at me. Did he think I was weak? Easy prey? I give him death glare and, without saying anything, continue on my way.

I feel the adrenalin pump through me from the fight; I pick up pace.


End file.
